The invention relates to a braking means for a movable part of a furniture component, especially an upholstered furniture component, such as sitting and reclining furniture with correspondingly movable parts (armchairs, upholstered chairs, lounge chairs, bus, rail and aircraft seats, reclining furniture). In particular, the invention relates to an upholstered furniture component which has a support frame with a slide rail to be attached to a movable part or to a support frame and with a brake bearing block to be attached to the other of the support frame or movable part, preferably with an adjustment means for adjustment of the braking force exerted by the brake bearing block on the slide rail being provided on brake bearing block.